The road to hell!
by Romantific
Summary: Harry died when he defeated Voldemort, his friends weren't really his friends and everyone he ever cared about was dead. So when he gets a second chance at life, love and a chance to help save the world from the impending apocalypse will he take it? What price will his peace cost? Crossover, M/M, mentions of past abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**The road to hell!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or supernatural.

 _This story contains mentions of past child abuse and Male/Male scenes. This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like this sort of story then turn back now, you've been warned._

 **Chapter: 1**

 _"Help!"_ The voice was muffled but it made Dean pause, he had just climbed out of what looked to be his grave when he heard the voice shout out for help. _"Help me, please let me out. Please help."_ Banging could be heard from the ground directly next to where Dean was buried.

"Hey calm down alright, I'm gonna get you out of there." Dean shouted as he got down on his hands and knees and started digging.

 _"Please hurry, I can't breathe."_ The voice was panicked.

"Alright I'm almost there." Dean shouted as he pulled the latch from the wooden coffin and opened it.

Oh man that hurts! Was all Harry could think as he was rescued from his coffin which he has no memory of how he got there.

"Are you alright kid?" Harry slowly and carefully removed his hands from his face and looked up at his rescuer. He was tall at about 6ft with a muscly build, tanned skin and leaf green eyes with mousy blonde hair.

"I'm not sure, where are we, how did I get in there, what the hell is going on?" He asked panicking.

"Hey, hey, calm down and tell me you're name, how old you are and what you remember." Dean tried to soothe the frightened teen. "My name's Dean by the way, Dean Winchester."

"You'll think I'm crazy." Harry whispered as he stood on shaky legs and took the offered hand to help pull himself out of the ground.

"Trust me kid, whatever you tell me I can handle. I know weird." Harry looked at him as if judging him and nodded.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I'm 18 yrs old. I was born a wizard to parents who were killed in the first wizarding war in 1992 and I was Scotland in a fight to the death with their murderer when I died taking him out with me. He was a monster who killed hundreds of people including children and I was prophesied to defeat him. And I did dying in the mean time, what I want to know is why I didn't stay dead. You can't bring back the dead, that's the one thing that everyone agrees on as it upsets the balance. Fate must really hate me if I'm still not allowed to get any peace. I was dead and apparently that's not good enough." Harry ranted and flushed as he remembered his company.

"Born wizard?" Dead asked suspiciously.

"Yes, there is such thing as magic." Harry explained.

"I know that but I didn't now there were natural born magicals."

"How do you think a deal witch gets their magic? Through a natural who was sent to hell for one reason or another. It is very rare for us to be sent there, the magical must be dark to the core for that to happen."

"Right, well I hate to break it to you but you're not in Scotland anymore. This is America, though I don't know exactly where we are as I am in the same position as you. I was dead, ripped apart by hellhounds. I'm supposed to be dead too."

"Do you know of somewhere we can go to clean up and get answers?"

"Yes, but I don't know how we're going to get there and I also don't think my presence will be taken lightly either."

"Don't worry I can get us there, take my hand and hold on tightly while thinking of where you want to go and I'll do the rest." Harry said holding his hand out to Dean who took it while looking at him skeptically.

"Alright then, what the hell." He muttered as he closed his eyes and thought of where to go and before he knew it he felt like his insides where being sucked through a straw. "Woah dude, a little warning would be nice." He groaned as he graced at the young man beside him who looked equally as affected, if not worse. He stood up and looked around taking I all the cars surrounding them and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on, this way." He lead him through the car yard and up to the front door of the house that appeared up ahead and knocking on it. They could hear shuffling and the distinct sound of a shotgun being cocked behind the door making the nervous teens already frayed nerves disappear completely as he shifted slightly behind Dean as the door opened.

"Dean?" The older man gasped as he opened the door further spying the two men on his front porch.

"Hey Bobby, it's me." He managed to get out as what appeared to be water was thrown at both of them. "I'm not possessed." He said as he dragged Harry over the threshold into the living room where he picked up a silver knife and made a cut on his arm."I'm not a shapeshifter either." He told him as he handed the knife to Harry who took it and looked at him strangely.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked peering at the knife as though it might bite him.

"Just make a cut up your arm to prove you're not a shapeshifter." Dean told him.

"A what?" Harry asked confused as he looked back and forth between the two men.

"I'll explain later, just do it. Please." He added when he saw the teen make to protest.

Harry nodded reluctantly and sucked in a breath as he quickly cut his arm with the knife then passed it back to Dean.

"Did I pass?" He asked looking at Dean who didn't get a chance to answer as he was pulled into a bear hug by Bobby who looked close to tears.

"It's good to see you too Bobby."

"What I want to know is how I'm seeing you at all, we buried you Dean."

"What do you mean you buried me, why didn't you salt and burn my bones? Not that I'm not great full."

"Sam wouldn't let me. He said you'd need a body when he brought you back, you don't think he did this do you?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"If it was just me I would say yes but Harry was brought back too and he died in Scotland, he was in a box right next to mine so no I don't think it was Sammy." Brining Bobby's attention back to Harry who was fidgeting and looking more than a little lost.

"What's you're deal kid?"

"I'm a born magical and I died in battle due to a cutting hex to the throat." He told him as he gingerly touched where the scar should have been.

"A wizard?" Harry nodded.

"How do you know this, we're supposed to keep our world a secret."

"I've run into your kind before, and even if I didn't didn't you just break your own law by telling us?" Bobby pointed out to Harry who just shrugged.

"I'm dead, it doesn't count."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked breaking up the conversation.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in months. He was real quiet after your death, trying to find a way to bring you back. Tried to make a deal and everything with no luck, one night he just up and left in the middle of the night and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"I can find him." Harry said gaining their attention. "I need a map and family blood, the closer the better."

"I'm his brother." Dean offered as Bobby lead them to the kitchen table where a map was already spread out.

"Perfect, just make a cut on your hand and let the blood drip on the map." Dean did as told and kept the blood dripping until Harry grabbed his hand and hovered the other one above the map and concentrated. _"Locatus familias."_ He chanted as he pushed his magic out through his hands, through Dean's and onto the map. After a moment the blood on the map gathered into one puddle and made a clear line across the map. "He's there."


	2. Chapter 2

**The road to hell!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or supernatural.

 _This story contains mentions of past child abuse and Male/Male scenes. This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like this sort of story then turn back now, you've been warned._

 **Chapter: 2**

 _"Locatus familias." He chanted as he pushed his magic out through his hands, through Dean's and onto the map. After a moment the blood on the map gathered into one puddle and made a clear line across the map. "He's there."_

After a five hour long drive they finally arrived out front of a hotel in the middle of nowhere with a few cars parked out front.

"Alright now how do we know what room he's in." Dean asked Harry who just shrugged and held his hand out palm up and concentrated.

 _"Point me, Sam Winchester."_ A little ball of light appeared in front of him and slowly started to drift towards the hotel. They followed it up three flights of stairs and down the corridor to the room right at the end on the right where it vanished. He nodded to Dean who steeled himself before knocking on the door that opened moments later to reveal a woman that had Harry hissing in parstletongue with his hand stretched out towards the demon.

 _"Soulless demon evil in mind, evil in spirit I banish you infinite Avada kedavra."_ He spat at the demon who screamed and collapsed as black smoked and electrical current poured from her into the ground.

"Ruby?" A giant man called out as he rushed into the room only to stop short at the sight of his brother. "Dean?" He choked out before lunging at him with a silver knife to his throat. "Who are you?"

"Sam, I've already been through this it's really him." Bobby stressed as he took the knife from Sam who stared at his brother before pulling him into a crushing hug.

"And I thought my life was messed up." Harry muttered as he leant against the wall by the now closed door making Sam turn to look at him.

"Who are you and what happened to Ruby?"

"Wait Ruby?" Dean scowled.

"Don't worry she's dead, the walking abomination won't be coming back." Harry murmured nonchalantly picking at his dirt caked nails.

"Why did you kill her she was good, she was trying to help me. And how did you even know what she was?" Sam asked furiously, going to check on the body on the floor which was indeed dead.

"Good." Harry snorted. "There's no such thing as a good demon, there is only brilliant manipulator and even better manipulator. If she had even a small amount of redeeming qualities left in her the spell I used wouldn't have worked on her. She was playing you. As for how I knew what she was, I'm a natural born wizard. Do you really think I wouldn't be able sniff an abomination like her out? Wannabe witches are so much worse then dark lords as they have no souls." Harry sniffed in disgust nudging her leg before waving his hand to make the body disappear.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sam snapped.

"Oh really, I grow up in a world where fairytale creatures make common appearances. I was born into that world, I went to a school that taught us all about these creatures and how to deal with them should we come across them. It is you who doesn't know what he's talking about and if you think for a second that demon whore wasn't leading you to your doom then you are the biggest most gullible idiot I've ever met." Harry huffed.

"Thank you Harry, I wanted to kill her myself." Dean nodded. "Now, we need to figure out who brought us back from the dead, how and why any ideas?"

"Yes actually, do you know if there's a psychic around here? They can perform a séance to get the answers we need. I would do it but I'm no got at necromancy and it comes natural to all psychics."

"Actually yes, Pamela is a half hour drive from here. I'll ring her and let her know we're on our way." Bobby said as he walked out the room.

"How do you know she wasn't good? You didn't even know her." Sam demanded apparently not ready to let it go, making Harry groan.

"The spell I used translated into English is _'Soulless demon evil in mind, evil in spirit I banish you infinite .Avada kedavra.'_ You tell me, if she wasn't evil then why did it work?" He scowled.

"She was really using me?"

"Yes. Demons are made out of the souls that are sent to hell, the spend hundreds to thousands of years down in the pit being tortured for their crimes. Slowly turning bitter and angry, twisted pieces of what they once were. The only way to become a demon is to have every last bit of humanity stripped away from you until there's nothing left but a shadow of your former self, hence the smoke. Whatever she said she could help you with, she was lying and you better pray to whatever deity that you follow that you didn't damn yourself by being stupid enough to forget the rules when it comes to these things. Please tell me you didn't sleep with it." Harry said sobering up all of a sudden.

"No, I didn't. She wanted to but I didn't." He said quickly glancing between Harry and Dean who had tensed up at the questioned and sighed in relief at the answer. Harry just nodded turning to the door as Bobby entered.

"Let's go." With that they were out the door and headed back to the car park.

Harry decided to ride with Bobby to give the brothers a chance to catch up without the awkward tag along riding with them.

"What are your intentions boy?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"I'm just trying to figure out who to kill for screwing with the balance and bringing me back to life. I was finally at peace, I did my duty. What I was born and raised to do, I defeated then dark lord who killed my parents and many other innocents while he was at it and died in doing so. I was finished, I was with my family again. Then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a box with Dean digging me out of it. I'm not even in my own country, I died in Scotland for crying out loud." He ranted before remembering where he was and flushing. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What are you gonna do after this?"

"I have no idea, I mean I'm supposed to be dead so I can't go home. Not that I really have a home just abusive relative and lying ex-friends who aren't even my friends. They were paid out of my own money. I have nothing left, the way I see it I can either stay and help you guys or I go my own way and fight until I die again and hopefully this tim stay dead."

"Abusive relatives?"

"When my parents were killed when I was fifteen months old I was placed with my only remains blood relatives. My mothers muggle sister Petunia, her husband Vernon and their three year old son Dudley. They hated anything that wasn't normal and I was magical so they hated me. I was treated like a slave from the moment I could walk, my bedroom was an old boot cupboard under the stairs, my clothes were hand me downs that came from my cousin who was at least four sizes bigger then me. I was given the bare essentials to survive and if I did something wrong like not finishing my foot long chore list I would go without dinner and another foot would be added to the list."

"All this because you weren't normal." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that kid, you sound like you've had a hard time of it."

"You get used to it and learn not to expect anything less when you're me." He shrugged.

"Man that's bull, if they didn't want you why not drop you off at an orphanage?"

"Because keeping me meant they had the strongest form of protection available. A blood ward."

"Blood ward? I've heard of that."

"It's sacrificial magic. When the dark lord came to my house that night he was there for me. He killed my father on the stairs where he was distracting him long enough for my mum to escape with me but a anti port key and apparition ward had been put up around my house. When he got to my nursery he damned my mum step aside so he could kill me and she refused and stepped in front of the curse meant to kill me and in doing so she bathed me in protective magic so when he cursed me one last time the curse rebounded and destroyed his body leaving me with naught but a scar. My mothers love is the on,y reason I survived that night, now whoever brought me back destroyed my chance at happiness. I want to know who did it, why and if I can kill them." Nothing else was said as they pulled into the driveway of the psychic Pamela's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**The road to hell!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or supernatural.

 _This story contains mentions of past child abuse and Male/Male scenes. This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like this sort of story then turn back now, you've been warned._

 **Chapter:3**

 _"My mothers love is the on,y reason I survived that night, now whoever brought me back destroyed my chance at happiness. I want to know who did it, why and if I can kill them." Nothing else was said as they pulled into the driveway of the psychic Pamela's house._

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked noting the tense atmosphere around Bobby and Harry.

"Fine, lets find out who I get to kill for sticking their nose where it wasn't wanted." Harry said as he bounced up the porch steps behind Bobby.

"Why would you be upset at being alive again?" Sam asked perplexed.

"Because I was done, I did my duty and I was ready for my death. I finally get some peace and am with my family again then get screwed out of it. How would you feel if everyone you've ever known or loved, all your family were dead and you were finally with them after a torturous life only to be ripped away from them. I'm tired, I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to be left alone, to be at peace. Haven't I done enough, sacrificed enough. What was I a psychopathic mass murderer in my past life or something, is this my punishment, to never be at peace or happy?" He ranted not even noting the extra pair of eyes on him. "Let's just get this over with so I can figure out what to do next." He muttered suddenly feeling embarrassed about his rant.

"We'll come on in then grumpy, my you're awfully powerful aren't you?" Pamela observed slapping his ass as he walked past her making him jump and squeak out.

"Personal space, learn it, live it, love it." Making them all laugh.

"Now what can I do for you fellas? Bobby didn't tell me much."

"Well uh, Harry and I were brought back from the dead this morning. The kicker is he was in Scotland when he died and he woke up in the grave next to mine with no idea how he got there." Dean spoke up.

"Alright let's form a circle around the table with you two on either side of me, I need to touch something this mystery person touched." She said as she lit a candle in the middle of the table with a pentagram on the table cloth. Harry lifted the sleeve from his left arm and Dean his right, both had a angry looking large red handprint on their upper biceps. Sam's eyes widened as he saw them and shared a look with Bobby.

"If it's alright with you Hadrian, I'm going to channel your magic to make this more powerful." Harry shrugged. "You will see and hear everything I do as I will be using your core for this." He nodded already knowing that.

"Wait, you're not gonna summon the thing here are you?" Dean asked with a frown.

"No, no. I'm just gonna take a peak and ask for a name." She replied as Harry cast a quick protective circle around the and on them just to be safe. Pamela placed her hands on the handprints as the rest took hands to bind the circle.

 _"Mother magic hear our call guide us in the right direction to learn the truth. He who summoned thee back from the dead what is your name?"_ All of a sudden the room began to shake. _"What is your name." "My name is Castiel, I warn you to turn back now. You will not like what you will find."_ A strange voice floated through both of their heads. _"Castiel? Sorry I don't scare that easy Castiel show me your face." "Turn back now."_ The voice commanded. _"I conjure and command you show me your face."_ The shaking in the room became worse as glass began to shatter around the room.

"Maybe we should stop." Harry suggested, he had a bad feeling about this

"No I almost have it." Pamela yelled. _"I conjure and command you show me your face, show me your face."_ All of a sudden Pamela and Harry both let out this ear piercing scream feeling the pain through their shared connection with his magic. Harry hastily cast an Occlumency barrier in her mind just in time for her eyes to start turning white, while Harry got a look at the being in front of his mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing as he broke the connection.

He turned to Pamela who was whimpering and holding her head in her hands and quickly cast a diagnostic charm on her and frown when eye saw her eyes were overheating and cast a cooling charm and healing spell on them.

"There, can you see now." He asked.

"Yes, thank you. Did you see his face?" He nodded.

"I've never seen anything like it, I don't even know the words to describe it." He said uneasily. "You must be more careful in the future, if I hadn't been here when you did that you would have lost your eyes." He scolded before turning back to the three hunters. "We need to be prepared for anything because I have no idea what we are dealing with or why it picked us."

"Well then, anyone up for some pie?" Dean changed the subject abruptly clapping his hands and rubbing them together making Sam snort an Bobby to shake his head while the other two watched in confusion before Harry shrugged giving up before he got a headache.

"Thank you for your help Pamela. I appreciate it, really." Harry said shaking her hand. "In the future, be careful with what yo are trying to summon. I might not be there to help you next time." He warned.

"Don't worry so much grumpy and it was my pleasure, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No." Harry shook his head. "We now have a name, now that we have a name there are many things I can do with it. So thank you."

When Harry met up with the others they were standing between the two cars talking amongst themselves.

"So, what are you gonna do now Harry?" Bobby asked.

"I have no idea, I guess I'm gonna hunt down this Castiel bloke and find out what he wants with me and why he couldn't leave well enough alone. I've got nothing else to do, nowhere to go. I might as well make myself useful and hunt the cast offs from my world that have accumulated here while I'm at it I guess." He shrugged.

"Well why don't you come back with us, this Castiel must be one major player if he was able to raise you both from the dead and he wants you both for some reason. I don't see the point in splitting up right now plus the fact that you could be very helpful to us and we to you." Bobby offered while Sam and Dean watched with raised eyebrows. Bobby never warmed up to someone that fast, something must've happened in the car ride over here Sam deduced.

"I really don't want to impose." Harry protested.

"You're not imposing, besides where would you go. You're dead remember?"

"Right." He blushed. "Well if you're sure…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Get in the car." Bobby ordered Harry who smiled. "I'll see you boys in a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

**_The road to hell!_**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural._

 _This story contains mentions of past child abuse and Male/Male scenes. This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like this sort of story then turn back now, you've been warned._

 _Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry it's been so long things have been hectic, you know how it is. Anyway I'll try to write more often now that I have a bit more time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and update at the end. Mwa._

 **Ch:4**

"How do you suppose we find this dude? We don't even know what he his, just his name." Dean asked from his seat in Bobby's lounge room.

"Don't be so quick to cast aside the name, sometimes that's all we need." Harry told them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well a name can be your most powerful tool against someone, especially for a magic user like me. If you have someone's true name you can control them like a puppeteer with those creepy doll thingys." He shuddered, earning some raised eyebrows. "I say we prepare for every big bad we know of and perform a séance Wiccan style."

"We don't even know if a séance will even work on this thing." Dean protested.

"It will with me performing it, there is no stronger séance than one performed by a Wiccan."

"What do you need?" Bobby asked with no further protest.

"I need salt, pure water (preferably Holy), a candle (white pillar for purity), dirt from a cemetery and incense." Bobby nodded.

"I have all of that."

"Ok then silence for a moment, I need to summon summon something from Scotland." With that his hand palm up and closed his eyes. At first nothing happened and then they could feel the hair raising on the back of their necks and the air became stifling. Suddenly a ceremonial knife appeared in his hand and he opened his eyes.

"That's a real pretty knife you've got there." Dean snickered making Harry roll his eyes.

"It's not a knife genius it's an athamé, it's a powerful tool, a conduit, for those of us who are strong enough to not need a wand."

"What are the stones inlaid in the handle?" Sam asked.

"Blue Chalcedony for luck, to smooth and restore balance, Lapis Lazuli (pronounced latsuli) for power, spirit, vision, wisdom and truth and Crystal Quartz to enhance the power and charge the other two stones. They are my power stones, everybody has at least two even you non-magicals." They nodded. "Alright, do you have your weapons?" They nodded again. "Alright, I need a large open space to set up my things. The sooner we do this the sooner we know what we're dealing with."

"We'll use the shed, I keep it empty for this reason." Bobby told him as they gathered the things they needed for the ritual and continued out the back to the shed.

"Whatever you do, don't say a word and try not to make too much noise while I'm working. One misspoken or out of place word could ruin everything." He warned them and they nodded seriously in return. The room was large enough that they could all work without bumping into one another. "Just put my things on the table there and do what you need to. I won't take too long." He said as he tucked the athamé into his belt and picked up the bad of salt and started to pour it in a circle but left a gap at the end then started to pour the salt in the form of a pentagram. When that was done he stepped out of the pentagram and closed the salt circle. He then put the salt down and drew the athamé again and walk around the pentagram with the tip of the blade pointing down at the salt.

 _"Salt, Purification, Strength and Protection."_ The pentagram glowed gold for a moment then died down and he put the athamé away again.

He then picked up the incense stick and walked to the east point of the pentagram and stuck the stick in the mound of salt there but didn't say anything, he just went back to the table and picked up the candle pillar and paced it on the south mark, again without lighting it. He then placed a copper bowl on the west mark and filled it with the Holy water and poured the cemetery dirt into a well he made in the salt at the north mark. He then stood and went to the last point of the pentagram and drew his athamé again and looked to see if everyone was ready. When he received nods from all around he gestured for them to remain silent before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again they were almost glowing.

He lifted the athamé and pointed it at the incense. " _Power of the east, Communication, Travel and Divination. Air, I ignite thee."_ He spoke in a calm clear voice and his athamé started to glow as the incense stick suddenly lit up.

 _"Power of the south, Will, Energy, Purification, Strength and Protection. Fire, I ignite thee."_ The wick of the candle lit up with the flame burning bright and steady.

 _"Power of the West, Emotions, Cleansing, Death and Rebirth. Water, I invoke thee."_ A mini whirlpool rose above the bowl.

 _"Power of the North, Stability, Strength, Grounding, Protection and Nature. Earth, I invoke thee."_ Again a mini tornado rose above the pile of dirt.

 _"Power of Centre, Magick, Change, Transformation and Divinity. Spirit, I invoke thee."_ As soon as the last word left his mouth all the elements rose up and spread until they joined together to make a circle of protection in front of Harry who was glowing with the power flowing through him.

He pointed the athamé towards the sky and a bolt of lightening came from out of nowhere and struck the tip, charging it with natural, raw power. He then pointed it at the circle and started to chant in Latin.

 _"Castiel, nos honeste petierirt ut nos honoremus te cum facie tua."_

The protection circle suddenly flared up and swirled around the circle until they could see nothing, then suddenly as it started, it stopped and two men stood in the centre of the circle.

Harry gave a nervousness laugh as he eyed the two men but he didn't move from his power point.

"He he, oops."

 _ **AN:**_ _"Castiel, nos honeste petierirt ut nos honoremus te cum facie tua." (Translation: "Castiel, we respectfully ask that you honour us with your presence.")_


	5. Chapter 5

**The road to hell!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

 _This story contains mentions of past child abuse and Male/Male scenes. This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like this sort of story then turn back now, you've been warned._

 _Hey guys, I'm back again. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, it's been a hell of a few months. First my mum fell ill and was admitted to hospital, then less than a week after mum was released we got a phone call telling us that my auntie, mum's sister, had passed away. A week and a half later we are driving down to Melbourne for the funeral and returning a week later with one of my sisters whom is Autistic and was admitted to hospital about a week after we got back home to Brisbane. Hopefully all is good now and nothing else goes wrong. Anyway I'll try to write more often now that I have a bit more time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and update at the end. Thanks for the support. Mwa._

 **Ch: 5**

 _"Castiel, nos honeste petierirt ut nos honoremus te cum facie tua."_

The protection circle suddenly flared up and swirled around the circle until they could see nothing, then suddenly as it started, it stopped and two men stood in the centre of the circle.

Harry gave a nervousness laugh as he eyed the two men but he didn't move from his power point.

" _He he_ , oops."

Behind him his hunter friends lifted their guns ready to fire if the two in the circle so much as twitched the wrong way.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean shouted. "I thought it was only supposed to bring one of them."

"Yes it was supposed to bring the one I summoned, but that doesn't mean that someone else can't tag along. Who are you, which one of you is Castiel and why did you bring us back from the dead?"

" _I_ am Castiel and I brought you back from the dead because God ordered it so." The shorter male who looked to be around 6ft 1, give or take a few inches, with short brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a trench coat. The guy was cute but it was the extremely tall, blonde hottie behind him that practically had Harry drooling. He was around 6ft 9ish, well built with sandy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and was dressed in a suit, no tie and the top few buttons open showing a well built golden hairless chest.

"Very funny, now how about the truth. I was dead, I'm not anymore, I wanna know why you lot think it's ok to screw around with the balance and drag me back here without even asking me if I wanted to come back. Don't you think that was just a tad bit rude and presumptuous." Harry asked sweetly.

"You were brought back because you were not supposed to die that day _Harry Potter_ , you still have a job to fulfil." Said the hot blonde turning Harry's attention back onto him.

"And who are you?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"I am _Ardifiel_ , I am the Angel of Strength and Challenges and I have been with you throughout your life, I have been assigned your guardian as Castiel will be Deans. Together you must work to stop the _seals_ being broken."

"Angels." Dean snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You want us to believe in _Angels_?" Harry asked incredulously. "Where's your proof that that's what you are?" As soon as he finished saying that there was a flash of lightening in the otherwise clear sky and a pair of shadowy wings appeared on the walls behind each Angel. "That could be an illusion." He pointed out skeptically.

"You have lost your faith." Ardifiel stated.

"Yeah when I was _five_ and realised nobody cared and that I was on my own. I realised I had to quit relying on someone that wasn't there, didn't exist, and to help myself because I knew nobody else would."

"I was there with you every time you came across a new difficult and or life threatening challenge, I was the one to lend you the _strength_ to overcome them. Just because you couldn't see me, didn't mean you were alone."

"I'm sorry, but could we please go back to what you said about these _seals_." Sam cut in with a confused frown on his face.

"Yes, what are they and why do _Dean_ and I need to stop them from being broken. I mean, what if we can't stop it?" Harry asked with the feeling of dread bubbling up in the pot of his stomach warning him that he wouldn't like what he was about to be told.

"The _seals_ are like locks on a door, you and Dean were chosen by _fate_ for this task. I cannot tell you why as I do not know it myself. These _locks_ , there are around _200_ of them but only _66_ need be broken. If they succeed in breaking these seals then the door will open and _Lucifer_ will _rise_ to _walk_ the earth again and bring with him the _apocalypse_." Ardifiel informed them and confirmed Harry's fears about not liking what he was going to hear.

"So you want us to stop it?" Dean asked while indicating the four of them.

"No, we want you and _Harry_ to stop it. We have no use for a _drunk_ and one with _tainted_ blood, we need a _righteous_ man and a _pure_ _soul_. _You_ Dean are a _righteous_ man but _Harry_ is both righteous _and_ pure, you are well suited for the job." Castiel deadpanned.

"I was perfectly happy being _dead_ , I mean haven't I done _enough_? Do you all sit up there with popcorn and laugh at the ' _who_ _can_ _make_ _Harry_ _more_ _miserable_ ' show. What gives you the _right_ to go messing around with people's afterlife?" Harry ranted furiously.

"Actually it was _**Death**_ that gave us permission to bring you back Harry as it was not your time and if there's one thing Death _hates_ it's people messing with his order, besides you are meant for greater things. Though it was _Gods_ orders that brought _Dean_ back from hell, it didn't matter whom we brought to help you, if anyone, it was always going to be you. It was _fated_." Ardifiel told them solemnly.

"Yeah well you want to know what it is that _I_ hate? It's _fate_ and her _constant_ need to mess with me, first it's a _prophecy_ before I was even born and now this?" Harry fumed.

"Will you leave your fellow humans to take this job alone while knowing that without you they are doomed to fail?"

"Of course not I'm a _protector_ , you know it just would've been nice to have been asked for once. You know I thought I escaped crap like that happening to me when I died."

"And for that I am sorry, but time is of the essence. We did not have time to ask nicely."

"Did you just _sass_ me? Are angels allowed to be sarcastic?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Well I'm not like most angels." He winked.

"I think I'm gonna like you." Harry smirked.

"Right well, any ideas on where to start?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but no, there are too many to predict where they will strike first and we will be busy ourselves trying to keep other seals from being broken. I'm afraid we cannot tell you ahead of time when a seal is to be broken as we do not know ourselves, though if we hear anything we will let you know. If you ever have need for us just call out our names and we will appear." With that they were gone leaving a few feathers behind.

" _Dude_ my angels cooler then yours." Harry snickered.

"How would you know, the guy hardly said a word."

"Exactly, all work and no play makes Cas a very dull boy. The guy had a stick shoved so far up his arse that if he knew how to smile you would see it in his mouth." He deadpanned sending them all into a round of hysterics.

"Alright quit messing around, we got work to do." Dean snapped as he started packing up all his weapons and making the rest of us snicker at his touchiness.

"Well the first thing to do would be to research this _apocalypse_ and find out what these seals are and how to stop them from being broken. You boys get into the newspapers and start looking for possible hunts and I'll call you with info as it comes up." Bobby said and promptly walked out leaving the clean-up to the boys.

"Well we better get started, I want to be out there on the road when we get that call." Dean said as he finished packing his weapons and zipping the bag up, Sam was just finishing with his and Harry just waved a hand over the pentagram on the ground and vanished it to wherever things go when they are vanished by magical people. "What you're not gonna keep any of that?"

"No, it's been used. It's no longer _pure_ which means it will no longer work to its highest standard. To get the best results you always use _fresh_ ingredients." Harry explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world and really, it was.

"Right, are we done?" Sam asked not waiting for an answer as he walked to the door. "Let's hit the papers then."

"Alright, Mr. Bossy." Harry sniped making Dean snicker at his childishness.

 _"Let's hit the road."_


End file.
